


Warmth

by underwaterlesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentient Water, Water, Water Sex, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterlesbian/pseuds/underwaterlesbian
Summary: The water is unexpectedly warm and firm.
Kudos: 14





	Warmth

The water is warm.

It's not unpleasant, but it  _ is _ unexpected, so she recoils momentarily as she wades further into it, but she soon recovers. It's actually quite comfortable, swirling around her as if it has a mind of its own. It poses little resistance to her walking further into its depths. 

She wonders if she should have tried skinny dipping. This water seems ideal for it - clean, clear, pristine and  _ warm _ .

Her feet aren't touching the lake floor anymore. She's hovering in the water, then ducks underneath the surface.

It's only meant to be for a moment, but once she's there she finds herself not wanting to emerge. It feels so nice, so welcoming. The water pulses around her and something within her stirs.

With a gasp, she breaks the surface, but the resistance is stronger than expected, as if the water itself is trying to make her stay put.

It feels suddenly tight around her ankles. Tight and hot like something grabbing her, but when she looks down there is nothing. Only water.

That hotness, just as nice as the warmth of the rest of the water, snakes up her legs like tendrils. It makes her gasp again, when the heat reaches her inner thighs and a bolt of pleasure runs through her.

Her heart races and that heat wraps around her wrists as well, still circling around her thighs - just enough to drive away any confusion at or doubt about the situation and yet still so little that she feels annoyed and pained that nothing more is happening.

She feels heat on her hips, grabbing and holding her still and that heat on her legs begins traveling upwards again.

That warmth rubs at her crotch, she can  _ feel _ the rubbing. It's not just warmth and tightness but actually  _ something _ . Something firm and solid.

She shudders in anticipation and that warmth cups her breasts, kneading them so perfectly. She watches them move unnaturally underwater for only a moment before she is reminded of the other water.

She is reminded when that warmth goes from the outside of her bathing suit to the inside. She feels the fabric pull away and the  _ warmth _ wriggles and gyrates over the folds of her pussy.

Her bottoms are removed almost without her notice, as is her top.

She feels the tip of something at the entrance to her vagina, then circle it in an immensely pleasurable way that is soon surpassed when warmth, hard but fluid and constantly moving, pushes itself in and she gasps again.

It goes further into her than anything else has and for a moment she can't move because it's simply  _ too much _ but then it begins pulling back and she's craving more. She  _ needs _ more. Needs to be filled to the brim again and - and it  _ pushes _ and she moans.

It pulses within her; expands, contracts, moves up and down at a slow but steady speed that sends jolts through her whole body.

She is submerged again and the warmth all around her constricts. The warmth inside her speeds up and more plays at her lips.

It's moving within her so quickly that she's unable to stay still, being pushed back and pulled forth, and she finds she can't keep her mouth closed, much as she knows she should.

She attempts to moan and water rushes in the moment her lips part, but it isn't like water normally is. It's like the other water currently holding her and fucking her and soon enough, this water is pushing and pulling as well.

It's much more satisfying than anything else with her mouth ever has been. It pulses and shoves, not in unison with the water in her pussy but timed perfectly so she can hardly even think.

Soon, her body is shuddering along with the warmth that is nonetheless refusing to slow.

She feels her whole body contract and shake and she moans as loudly as she can through the warm water filling her mouth. The water keeps going.

Up and down, back and forth, push and pull it's so amazing and perfect that it sets her pelvis on fire.

The warmth wraps around her torso and pulls her down, with the warmth around her arms and legs pull her up.

She's panting heavily, though how she's managing to breath she wouldn't be able to figure out even if she could think.

It's overwhelming and she writhes and wordlessly yells around the water in her mouth, which is beginning to slow down as the water in her pussy is somehow managing to speed up.

She comes for a second time and the water leaves her mouth, but keeps going within her. Twisting and hitting and moving in just the right ways.

And then that wave of pleasure rolls through her again and it pulls out and rests around her throbbing pussy, rubbing at the skin and up to the sensitive areas of her lower stomach.

The water's hold on her loosens and she folds in on herself, unable to remain spread out in such a way. Her whole body shakes.

She doesn't resurface until she's regained the strength in her legs. She needs to find her bathing suit.

She finds the top first and pulls it on, but it takes her a while to find the bottoms. The whole time the water tickles at the sensitive flesh that makes her shudder or gasp more than once, but she finds them eventually and pulls them back on.

She walks back to her house and, as soon as she's able, she does her best to relive the memory of that pulsing and writhing water, but nothing compares to the real thing.


End file.
